


Silver Clip; A Stallion's Tail

by LucielleintheSky1987



Series: The Tail of Silver Clip [1]
Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 2003-2009)
Genre: Forced Haircut, Leaving town, My Little Pony Generation 3, My Little Pony Hair Dressers, Other, moving somewhere new, ponyville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielleintheSky1987/pseuds/LucielleintheSky1987
Summary: Silver Clip, from the non-canon town of Trottington (an all stallion town), is forced to leave his old livelihood as a barber because his freedoms get encroached upon.Now he's trying ever-so hard to be a mane stylist/beautician in the town of Ponyville.
Series: The Tail of Silver Clip [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553923
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Silver Clip; A Stallion's Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfish_Tacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Tacos/gifts).



“Come on, Clippy. You’re not being reasonable,” A brown stallion snorted annoyedly to his coworker.  
The pastel blue unicorn stamped down his left hoof aggressively and huffed angrily, “No! Absolutely not, Razor! I am sick of you and the others badgering me. It’s my body, my choice!”  
Razor flicked his stump only tail in annoyance remarking, “You look like a mare! It’s the current thing is buzzed to the follicle and you’re stuck in the era of our Grandparents.”  
The white maned unicorn turned and walked away from his friend, huffing with anger, “I’m leaving Razor… May your sodas be flat without fizz!”  
The brown stallion stomped down on the length of the unicorn’s tail and yelled, “Silver Clipper, you’re not going anywhere!”  
Silver Clipper tried to pull himself free to be able to go to his cart of belongings outside, but it was no use.  
Razor picked up a gleaming straight razor with his mouth, taking aim at his former friend’s flowing tail.  
With a fast slice and a wriggle of the poor unicorn stallion, a long chunk of the tail came off.  
Silver pulled what remained of his tail back before he fled his friend’s shop, got into the harness of his wagon and darted for the road out of town, the moonlight flooding the darkened streets of Trottington. He needed to get somewhere else; he needed to be somewhere more accepting… somewhere, anywhere else but here.

Daylight came in Ponyville. The mares of the town all began their morning routines.  
Rainbow would put out her latest works on the shop racks while she would take sips of her caffeinated cocoa. Pinkie started her day as she did from mid-spring to early fall, with a glazed strawberry cupcake, a bowl of ripe raspberries and a tall glass of milk. Minty was awake and eating some cookie dough while making a fresh batch of cookies for the bakery. Toola Roola would wake up and write down her memories from her dreams to inspire her later before a big bowl of oats. Wisteria enjoyed a cup of tea and some toast before watering her garden.  
However, one pony was accidentally sleeping in. The one who was sleeping in was the snow-coat mare with the flowing pastel hair, better known as Daffidazey. She was the town’s resident beautician and she would do anything beauty related from a basic tail trim to a full blown makeover, and once helped groom a dragon whom had been sleeping for centuries.  
She heard the sounds of the morning song birds singing outside her window as she began to stir awake. She tiredly squinted at her alarm clock murmuring to herself, “… Let’s see… 1… 2… 3… after the 8…” Her eyes suddenly went wide as she finished doing her time math exclaiming loudly to herself, “I slept too late!”  
She frantically hopped out of bed and put on her glasses, galloping over to her vanity. There was no time to do her mane this morning, and it was a little tangled. She managed to pick up with her hooves a ribbon and somehow managed to use it to tie her mane into a beautiful messy ponytail before adjusting her forelock a little to give it a wind-swept look.  
She smiled at her reflection before she hurried to her kitchen in her loft atop the shop.  
Quickly she went over to her fruit bowl and hurriedly ate two apples before hurrying down the stairs to her beauty shop.  
With a quick light flick of her long tail, she graciously flicked the lights on. Daffidazey trotted across the pink linoleum floors and unlocked the shop’s door before beginning with her set up process. She dusted the chairs off of any missed strands of hair, she unclogged the shampoo sinks’ drains, polished her razor combs, and pulled the strands off her brushes and combs.  
Times like this, Daff wished so much she had a co-worker to ease the workload a bit, but she still enjoyed her work ever so much.  
As she was starting up the mass tea brewer in the little waiting area of the office and plunking in a few bags of raspberry-lemon tea, she heard the little bell on the door ring as it opened.  
She greeted before she turned around, “Good morning, Fairy Dust? You here for your tail touch-up?”  
When Daffidazey turned around she was greeted by an unfamiliar face. She jumped a bit.  
The pastel blue unicorn with the mauve diamond upon his nose greeted back, “I do apologize for scaring you… I-is… is this the local mane dressers?”  
She glanced at him and then at his cropped tail. She gasped and remarked, “Goodness gracious, I… I’ve never seen a tail so shortly cropped. Is that the new look?”  
He remarked as he swished it behind him out of shame, “While it is… It was cut without my permission…” He embarrassedly stammered, “D-do you p-perchance know if this town has a hotel?”  
She looked at his cutiemark, it was a deep purple curl of hair betwixt a pair of pastel blue scissors. The mare inquired, “Are you also a mane stylist?”  
He introduced, “My name is Silver Clip-.” He stopped from finishing the end of his name, worried that if he told her his whole name she’d be scared. Mares tended to be a tad skittish around barbers.  
She noticed a strand of his silky white mane obscuring his left eye. She trotted over to a beauty desk and got a nice plain silver hair barrette for him and placed in his mane so he could see more clearly. Daffidazey happily stated, “There, now you have a silver clip, Silver Clip! OH! Right! My name! I am Daffidazey. Gosh! I haven’t seen a stallion in years. So what brings you to Ponyville?”

Silver shuffled a bit insecurely admitting sadly, “I kind of had to leave Trottington because my community became unsupportive of me… and… that’s how this happened.” He gestured towards his cropped tail.  
“Heavenly Horseshoes, that’s horrible! That’s horrible that your fellow stylists cut your tail without asking if it was ok,” The mare answered as she sat on the waiting bench to listen more to the stallion’s story.  
The blue pony sat down next to the colourful maned pony, remarking with depressing honesty, “It was horrible. I saddled up and left last night, so… now I have to take refuge somewhere until I can move to a co-ed community like maybe Corral City.”  
Daffidazey patted a hoof on his back caringly as she soothed, “Hey, well… I-if you want to stay in Ponyville a while, I don’t mind sharing some of my work load.” She smiled at the thought, continuing invitingly, “I could always use a spare set of hooves around the shop.”  
Silver Clip was worried, how would a barber adjust to mares? However he couldn’t go back, and he was rather tired from running all night. He looked at the lovely bespectacled mare as he pleaded, “Would you please be that kind? I know I just arrived but… please may I stay for a while and work?”  
Daffidazey gladly remarked with a bright smile, “Consider yourself hired, Silver Clip!”  
The tea kettle began to whistle and Daffidazey switched it off before heard the bell jangle again.  
In cantered Fairy Dust with Star Song.

Fairy Dust greeted joyfully, “Good morning, Daffidazey. Who’s the new worker?”  
Daffidazey happily remarked, “He’s Silver Clip, he’s new to town and will be helping me take care of multiple clients at once.”  
The elegant white Pegasus with pink and blue hues adorning her in her cutie mark and mane remarked, “Well, hello, Silver Clip. I was wondering if Daffidazey was able to do a partial updo for me since I have a garden party to go to tonight.”  
The bespectacled pastel rainbow maned mare remarked as she saw some worry with Silver, “Fairy, would it be alright if I got Silver to do your touch-up?”  
Fairy Dust trotted over to a chair near Silver Clip and sat in it, flicking her tail through the chair’s tail hole. She eagerly remarked, “I don’t mind at all.”

Silver Clip felt more comfortable to be doing a simple tail root touch up and trim. He looked around looking for the dye cabinet and upon finding it, Fairy Dust remarked, “Orange Blossom and Bubble Gum pink.”  
Silver Clip slid onto his back the bottles containing the dye as well as the dyeing conditioner and headed back to the beauty desk. He bumped the bottles onto the desk and searched the drawers for dye mixing bowls and brushes. He pumped some dye conditioner into each bowl and added the necessary dye, stiring it with each applicator brush before grabbing the razor comb and paying attention to the tail of his client.  
He asked curiously, “How many inches do I trim, miss?”  
Fairy contently remarked as she made sure her tail went lax, “An inch and a half, two at most.”  
The pastel blue unicorn held his cutting comb with the joint of his right hoof and her flowing tail in the other as he gently dragged the comb across the ends of the mare’s tail, letting little strands flutter down gracefully.  
This was nice, for a change he wasn’t cropping a tail and mane right down or to just to be able to swat away party confetti from the flank.  
The mare with the sparkling butterfly cutie mark joyfully giggled as she glanced up at Silver Clip, “I really like your mane. It looks really nice.”  
He too loved how his mane looked, it flowed down in silky white ringlets to about two feet higher than his hooves. He brushed it with the utmost care, washed it delicately, and conditioned it deeply to get it to be that way. He admitted with a smile, “Thank you, kindly, Miss Fairy Dust. Yours is quite remarkable too. Just one thing I would suggest to make it softer.”  
He set down the razor comb and picked up the brush from the pink prepared dye.  
Fairy Dust curiously asked, “And what would that be? Mister Clip?”  
As he painted the dye onto the first section of tail, he remarked happily, “Leave the conditioner in two minutes little longer and don’t forget to leave a little on the hair if you know you’ll be curling or straightening or crimping it.”  
He took some foil out from the vanity and wrapped it around the recently dyed section of tail before starting to dye the next part of the tail.

Daffidazey looked over at her coworker as she was working on doing a waterfall braid that towards the end became a standard French braid that was then coiled into the shape of a flower.  
Star Song looked at her reflection and whinnied joyously, “Oh, Daff, it is beautiful!”  
Daffidazey’s focus resumed on her client as she remarked, “I’m not quite done yet, hold your breath.”  
Star Song took a breath as Daffidazey used both her hooves to operate a can of glitter and hold hairspray to keep the lovely braid she had styled from getting any fly-aways or from strands slipping loose.  
Silver Clip finished colouring the ends of the mare’s tail, as well as setting the timer for the dye, he headed over to the tea station and prepared a cup of raspberry tea with lemon and cream for Fairy Dust, putting some hot water in a cup with the bag of tea, then pouring a little powdered creamer into the tea and stirring, throwing in two sugar cubes before bringing it over to the mare.  
“So, Silver Clip, where did you used to live?”  
“Trottington, for many years, but it wasn’t my kind of place,” the pastel blue unicorn remarked as he offered her a cup of tea.  
Star Song interjected, “Oh wow! So you’re from the all-stallion city! What’s it like being a mane stylist there?”  
He sighed as he sadly remarked, “Not many have an appreciation for long manes and tails, and a lot of my former friends tried to coax me to cut it all off.”  
The Pegasus glanced at the stallion’s tail and saw it was cropped quite a bit, she remarked sadly, “Did they make you cut your tail? That’s ever so mean!”  
Fairy Dust added in her comforting of the former barber, “At least here we can be supportive and you can make new friends while it grows back.”  
Fairy took a sip of her tea and she exclaimed, “Ooh! And he makes good tea like Daff too!”  
Star Song happily trilled, “Welcome to Ponyville, Silver Clip! We’re happy to have you!”

To Be Continued


End file.
